official_team_facepalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Supply drop (server)
For the item featured in infinite welfare that spawns supply drops, click here. 'Supply drops '''are a game mechanic featured in infinite welfare. They are the successor to the pinata mechanic, supplying players with items at random intervals. When a supply drop occurs, every player in the server will be notified through a hint, and a crate with a laser similar to fly by night will spawn in the air, slowly falling until hitting the ground. Shortly after hitting the ground, the crate will open, containing items based on its tier. Shooting supply drops while they are airborne will remove the laser and increase their falling speed. Supply drops will not ''occur if there are less than 5 players in a server. Tiers of supply drops Small supply drops Every 5 to 10 minutes, a small supply drop will occur, and a brown crate will spawn in a random location. Small supply crates take 5 seconds to open. Small supply crates will always contain 4 to 6 items. Large supply drops Every 4 to 8 minutes, a large supply drop will occur, and a large brown crate will spawn in a random location. Large supply crates will take 10 seconds to open upon landing. Large supply crates will always contain 7 items, as well as 3 more items from the following list: * larceny * D4 * POWER * REWOP * ULTRA EXTREME DOOM CANNON * XTREME gun generator * gun generator * active camo * advanced shotgun * apocalypse rising * back in the USSR * best idea ever * blank slate * bucket helm * mug * car accident * teddy bomb * claus 101 * excalibur * fatman * fly by night * lucas 101 * its lit fam * gravity hammer * halo simulator * slow faller * history class * it was self defense * starstorm * roblox flight simulator * orb of omnipotence * portable cauldron * ring of protection * purify * scroll of wisdom * puzzle piece * rocket anti-air * pound 2019 * kazok simulator * sandvich * sharable atom * stick * transmutation stone * weapon enchant: fire * weapon enchant: chill * old box * doo doo cannon * T-pose * sharpie * loudencer * snowball * breakup metaphor * claymore * frozen heart * shoots bullets the size of cats * shoots bullets the size of dogs * viola case * LUNK ALERT * end crystal * butter * coat hanger * gamer sword * ball on a stick * l'etranger * anti-range shield * street smarts * soap * north korea * supply drop * MEGA INSANE DESTRUCTION LASER * SUPER HYPER DEATH BLASTER * a knife * a fancy knife * welfare * infinite welfare * welfare check * scissors * pencil * starstruck * asian mom * banhammer * bloodsword * crap on a stick * fallout: new vegas * rift generator * flag * food shortage * geneva contravention * getting over it * gordon freeman * im home sweetie * john doe's keyboard * john doe simulator * looting III * marf * meat * protest * old fashioned * stop it * stratoslaying * tesla blade * tesla greatsword * the image mod * u-lock * when u dont get straight As * advanced warfare * ancient warfare * bathwater * brutalism * electric boogaloo * fashion statement * fruit punch * gulag waifu * throwable toothbrush * toothbrush * healing potion * holy water * jimmy rustler * magic missile * medieval memebow * molotov * oliver twist * railgun * sans undertale * staples * stone * upside down bird * videogame violence * car tire * dynamite * hot potato * ice ice baby * im not a camper * net launcher * PokeNade * present cannon * sci-fi warfare * just cause 3 * maginot line * mexican border * mommy is mad * social media * zombie infestation * twilight * radar jammer * techno on ice * trampoline * tofuu simulator * yoink Gold supply drops Gold supply drops have a 50% chance to occur in the place of a large supply drop. It will spawn four at a time; its laser is always blue. Gold supply crates will have a white and gold color palette and will emit sparkles. Gold supply crates take 10 seconds to open. Gold supply crates will contain 5 of the items listed above plus one of the following special items: * orb of outrageous omnipotence * thieves crowbar * scroll of calamity Gallery goldcrate.png|A gold supply crate. large-crate.png|A large supply crate. Category:Infinite welfare